When Always finally lead somewhere
by 3Cas.ke.tt3
Summary: When Kate finally realises he's all she needs. When she realizes he's her rock, her friend, and her everything. Post 'Always', just my way of how I thought everything went down. Please R/R!
1. When the fight ran out of his heart

**I DO NOT OWN CASTLE! I wish I did, man I wish I did, but I don't **

Kate knocked on the door, her heart pounding and her body shivering from the amount of time she spent outside in the rain. When he opened the door, a smile covered his face and that boyish look she couldn't resist was shining through. But then he saw Kate standing there, and everything changed. Kate noticed how his eyes turned cold, and his body stiffened at the sight of her.

"Beckett what do you want?" His voice was cold hearted and emotionless. His eyes burned into hers, and Kate felt herself begin to crawl back into the hole she had worked so hard to get out of.

"You"

Seeing Castle begin to back away from her, Kate quickly closed the space between and pressed her lips to his. She kept her hands on his shoulders, not wanted to break the contact she had with him right now.

"I'm so sorry Castle," She said, touching her forehead to his, and keeping her hands on his neck and shoulders, "I'm so sorry."

"I'm so sorry Castle."

She tried to kiss him again, to kiss away all the pain she had caused him over these past four years. But he took her wrists and pushed her away. He looked at her with confusion, and saw the tears streaking her already wet face.

"What happened?"

Beckett flicked her wet hair away from her face, showing him that she wasn't hiding anymore and that she had broken down those walls.

"He got away, and I didn't care," the corners of her lips tightened a little bit as she smiled at that fact.

"I almost died today, and all I could think about was you," she said shaking her head slightly and looking deep into his eyes, giving him all the truth she had.

"I just want you."

Leaning in, she opened her mouth and was about to kiss him, before changing her mind and retreating and putting her forehead almost to his. She pulled back, and dragged her fingers lightly over his lips. His look was a mix of emotions. She could see hurt, anger, confusion, sadness, but she also saw all that she needed to have a little bit of hope; love.

Lightning crackled and light up the room, and his face, illuminating the bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. He lunged at her.

Pushing her, they slammed the door shut with such force Beckett thought she felt it bend beneath their weight. His lips forced themselves upon hers, taking all his anger and hurt and love out on her at that very moment. Opening her mouth, she allowed his tongue into her mouth, both of them dancing around each other. Some people would think that this was a more lustful moment then a loving moment, but they had waited so long that everything was just pouring out at once.

She grasped the back of his head, pulling herself closer to him even though they were close enough. Tilting his head, he allowed himself more access to Beckett than he thought he would ever get. He left her lips, and trailed his mouth along her jaw, dragging his tongue along and nipped every once and awhile. He made his way down her jaw, to her ear, and to her neck, taking in as much as he could. While he was distracting himself with her neck, she arched into him and grabbed his shoulders, the love she had for him was almost uncontainable and she didn't know how she had held it in for so long.

He found her lips again, and they again began to kiss uncontrollable, both taking control and following the movements, both showing the other how much they needed the other. Again he went back to her neck, and she dragged her hand across his back to his neck, directing him back to her lips.

Then he did what Kate knew had to happen. He kissed her wound, that mark on her chest that would never go away, that mark that would always tell Castle how close she had come to leaving him and going to the other side, the mark that had almost torn them apart more than once and someone always brought them back together, the mark that needed healing for both of them.

At first she stiffened at the touch of his lips, but then she thought to herself that it needed to be done, and that this would be a way for him to get closer. He popped the first few buttons of her shirt and stared at it, like he became frozen at the sight of it. Guiding his hand, Beckett placed it in between her breasts and left it there, and then found his lips again. This time they didn't kiss as fiercely, this kiss was slower, and showed more of the love they each had for the other. After the kiss Kate smiled, and looked up at him, and for the first time ever, he could see right into her.

Grabbing his hand, she looked at him and pulled him along with her, always.

**So, how'd I do? I want to keep going, but I don't know if you guys would rather I just leave it like this. Let me know? Hope you all enjoyed it, please review as it's one of my first stories! **


	2. The Start of Always

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the support some said that they wanted me to continue, some said that they'd love to review if some of my own imagination was involved, so here it goes.**

The Start of Always

Kate pulled Castle into his room, but not to his bed. Instead, she pulled him towards the couch and TV that was set up in the corner.

"I don't want to move to fast," She said, as if trying to justify herself.

All he did was shake his head, "I understand, you don't need to explain yourself to me."

Smiling she sat down, pulling him along with her.

"What movie should we watch?" Castle said, beginning to turn on the television.

"I don't really care actually," She said after thinking for a minute, "Whatever you want to watch is fine with me."

He looked at her, eyes wide, "I don't think a girl has ever let ME choose before, this is awesome!"

Kate smiled at how he gone from acting like a mature man to a little kid in a matter of minutes. She couldn't believe how she had waited so long to have something that was right in front of her. Castle had always been there for her, never letting her down, never giving up on her, never letting her go back into the hole that she had been living in since way before she had met him.

"Kate?"

"Huh?"

"I said are you okay with Insidious?"

"Oh, yeah sure that sounds good." She said smiling.

"Are you okay? You kind of spaced out there for a second."

She nodded, and grabbed his hand. "I'm better than fine. Actually, I don't think I've ever been better."

They stared at each other in comfortable silence, before Rick broke the moment by dimming the lights and grabbing Kate and pulling her towards him. He felt her stiffen, and momentarily thought he had gone too far. But slowly she relaxed into his grip, and pulled herself to him.

Castle was about to start the movie, when he felt Kate start to shake beside him. At first he thought he was just imagining it, but soon she was shivering out of control and couldn't keep herself from sneezing.

"Kate," Castle said his voice full of concern, "What's wrong?"

She hid her face in his shoulder and didn't answer. He pulled her face up and made her look at him. He gasped at what he saw. Her lips were a dark blue, as well as the bags under her eyes. There were hand marks around her neck, and bruises started to slowly show themselves. His hands went to her shirt, and he realized how soaked she was from being out in the rain all that time. No wonder she was shivering, she was probably freezing.

"Kate." He said, barely whispering.

"I'm fine," She said in a hoarse voice, "Don't worry it's just from today, they'll go away eventually."

She could see the concern written all over his face, and touched it. "Castle. Don't. Worry." She said between kisses.

Still, he got up and went to his dresser, and grabbed some sweatpants and a Spiderman shirt.

"Put these on, you need to warm up."

Reluctantly, she got up and grabbed the clothes from him, leaving her hands touching him for longer than necessary.

"The bathroom's right in there." He said pointing at the closed door beside his bed, "Come out when you're finished."

When Kate emerged from the bathroom, she froze at what she saw. There were blankets and cushions EVERYWHERE!

"Rick, what are you…?" She said looking at him all cozy on the floor staring at the TV.

"Well," He said patting the spot next to him, "You were cold, and I thought this would be a good way to warm you up. I do it with Alexis all the time."

Smiling, she sat down beside him.

"Start the movie silly."

He smiled back at her, "With pleasure."

The movie started, and at first Kate was wide awake, but as the movie went on Kate's eyes slowly began to close on her. She couldn't help it; this nest he had made was so damn comfortable! Castle felt her breath start to even out and pondered if he should wake her up or let her sleep.

"Kate," He whispered into her hair, "Kate you need to get some sleep."

"No," she mumbled under her breath, "Comfy."

He laughed, the vibrations making her head bob up and down. "Common, up we get."

"No."

"Yes."

"Castle, no."

"Beckett, yes."

"I hate you."

"You love me."

"No I don't, you're making me get up."

"I'm only making you get up because you're falling asleep."

Kate lifted her head, and kissed him. It started out slow, but soon enough it was very heated. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for permission she granted. His tongue slipped into her mouth, and their tongue danced around each other. Grabbing his head, Kate tried to get Rick as close to her as possible. Before things got too heated, Kate pulled away.

"Still think I need sleep?"

"Oh yes." Castle said laughing.

"Dammit."

"Don't worry Beckett, I'm quite a gentleman when it comes to the ladies."

Yeah, I bet THAT'S why you got the 'ladies' man' name."

"Ouch, you wound me."

"You wound yourself Castle."

Rick looked at her with love, and smiled. Without warning he picked her up and carried her to his bed.

"Castle let me go!"

"No. You. Bed. Sleep. Now."

"Fine."

Basking in his victory, Castle put her down and started fist pounding and dancing in circles.

"What the hell are you doing Castle?"

"Well my dear Beckett," Rick said with a grin, "This would be my victory dance because I have won."

"Whatever," Kate said, letting out a giant yawn, "I'll get you….next time…."

"Until tomorrow my dear, goodnight."

"Goodnight….love you…"

"I love you too."


End file.
